


Marks

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Face-Fucking, Facials, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire asks Jehan to help him make Enjolras jealous. Enjolras finally has enough and sends Grantaire home to remind him whom he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for tumblr user somuchbetterthanthat for the Enjoltaire Gift Exchange, even though I'm a bit late with my submission. The original prompt was possessive!Enjolras gets jealous with a preference for angst with a happy ending.

It begins when Grantaire overhears Enjolras speaking with Combeferre and Courfeyrac, huddled close together in a corner far from the rest of the Les Amis. Grantaire walks by with his bottle of wine circled tight in his grasp and he doesn't mean to spy on their conversation, but it happens anyways. Courfeyrac nudges at Enjolras with his elbow, jabbing the sharp bone into Enjolras' upper arm and pushing the chief slightly. "Come now Enjolras," Courfeyrac says and Grantaire can hear the smile in his voice, "You can't tell me you've never been with someone. Why I've bed four women this week and it's only Wednesday. You can be honest with us here." Combeferre looks up from his book and nods once before returning to his page. Grantaire can't be certain if Combeferre is honestly keeping up and agreeing with Courfeyrac or if Combeferre simply doesn't want to be the one stuck in a friendship spat between Enjolras and Courfeyrac again.

Enjolras crosses his arms over his chest and Grantaire can just see the way that Enjolras narrows his eyes at Courfeyrac from the way that the centre backs away. "I've told you that my only love is Patria," Enjolras says in a quiet voice that Grantaire almost has to strain to hear. Courfeyrac rests his elbow on the table and rests his head in his hand, slumping in his seat. Deep down, Grantaire knows that he and Enjolras are a secret, that neither of them can tell anyone else. They had both agreed silently to keep their relationship a secret.

But there's something about the way that this all happens that rubs Grantaire the wrong way. Grantaire passing by was barely able to hear Enjolras' response and by the way that Combeferre turns his page without even glancing up, Grantaire isn't certain if he's even heard it. Enjolras was no virgin, that Grantaire was certain from firsthand experience. He should leave it alone, attribute it to Enjolras trying to keep his sexual habits a secret from Courfeyrac, but he's drunk and his brain is slowly spinning a plan that seems too tempting to ignore.

Grantaire only has to look around the room once before he finds Jehan in the usual spot, tucked into the back of the Musain. Grantaire makes his way over, Jehan hunched over his leather, brown journal and scribbling little bits of poetry onto the page. The little candle on the top of the table illuminates his page and the tiny flame flickers in his blue eyes when Jehan looks up at Grantaire. Grantaire pulls the chair out across from Jehan and leans on the table with both elbows, sitting forward in his seat. "Yes Grantaire?" Jehan asks simply and sets his fancy quill pen inside of the bottle of ink, most likely both gifts from his father.

Jehan is the only person who knows, because Grantaire can't keep something like that from him. They'd had a history together, of fucking when they both got low and there had been that time Grantaire had slipped up and moaned out Enjolras' name instead. So there was no hiding his affection for Enjolras from Jehan and thus no reason to hide why he'd stopped coming to Jehan's rich apartment in the middle of the night. "I need a favour," Grantaire response in a hushed tone.

Jehan's eyes light up and he leans forward as well, perhaps to hear better or simply because the thrill of secrecy makes him inch towards the front of his chair. "You know," Grantaire says slowly and flashes his eyes to Enjolras who is sitting there with his arms still crossed over his chest. Jehan nods once. "I need to borrow you for part of the night."

Jehan's lips fall open and his mouth forms a small circle as he breathes out a soft, "Oh." He licks his lips and grasps his hands in one another, wringing them slowly. "I'm meeting Montparnasse somewhere tonight," Jehan says guiltily and regretfully.

Grantaire shakes his head, "Not for that," he says and Jehan visibly relaxes his shoulders that Grantaire hadn't noticed he'd tensed. "I simply wish to see if Enjolras truly," Grantaire rolls over the words in his head to try and pick the best one, "cares for me." Jehan sucks his bottom lip in and chews it between his teeth as he thinks. "I promise he will not look down upon you in any way."

Grantaire steals another look at Enjolras who is now watching Grantaire with sharp eyes. Without another word, Grantaire surges forward and grasps Jehan's hand in his own, running his paintbrush calloused thumb over Jehan's delicate, beautiful knuckles. Out of the corner of his eye, Grantaire sees Enjolras' jaw tighten. He leans forward on the edge of his chair and brushes his lips against Jehan's ear, pretending to whisper softly into the young boy's ear.

Surprisingly, Jehan plays along incredibly well. He brings his free hand up to Grantaire's shoulder and rests it gingerly as he tucks his head in towards Grantaire's ear, as though he were blushing at Grantaire's pretend words. Enjolras clenches his fists as he stares the two of them down. At this, Grantaire turns his head inward towards Jehan's ear and kisses it softly, taking the lobe between his lips and sucks gently. He feels Jehan's hand on his shoulder grip gently and the way that Jehan's lips fall open, almost threatening to elicit a moan from the small boy.

Grantaire pulls back and gifts Jehan's lips a kiss, to which Jehan keeps Grantaire from pulling away again with his hand gripping Grantaire's square shoulder tightly. They kiss once more, Jehan's lips falling open for Grantaire and licking along Grantaire's bottom lip. Grantaire hears the scrapping of wooden chair feet on the Musain floor and looks out of the corner of his eye at Enjolras making his way over to them kissing in the back. Grantaire pulls away from Jehan's lips when he hears the clicking of Enjolras' boots on the wooden floor and sits back as though he were trying to play innocent.

The rest of the Musain has drawn quiet now as Enjolras stands in front of Grantaire, his arms folded tightly across his chest and looking down at Grantaire with that perfectly shaped Greek god nose. "Grantaire," Enjolras snaps and he seems legitimately angry, but Grantaire can tell by the way that Enjolras swallows after his words that he's far from it. "I am willing to tolerate your lack of passion towards our cause because there is nothing you are passionate about to begin with. But you distracting our other members," Enjolras motions at Jehan and the rest of the Amis have turned to stare at Enjolras chiding Grantaire, "that is something I will not tolerate. You must go home." There is a break and then a stern, "Now."

Grantaire stares up at Enjolras for a moment, noting that Enjolras specifically mentioned going home rather than simply leaving. Grantaire stands up and admits defeat to the rest of the Amis, stopped only by Enjolras' hand on his shoulder, in exactly the spot where Jehan had gripped him. Enjolras' hand is thinner, longer though and his grip is tight in a harsh way. Enjolras leans in close to his ear and lowers his voice so that no one else can hear. "Stay as you are and do not touch yourself until I come home."

With that, Enjolras turns from Grantaire and Jehan and moves back to the front of the café where Courfeyrac and Combeferre sit. "What did you say to him afterwards?" Courfeyrac asks quietly and Enjolras shakes his head.

"That he must shape up if he wishes to come back."

The streets of Paris are empty though it is not late compared to most of the nights that he gets out of the Musain. He makes his way to Enjolras' apartment, catching sight of Montparnasse engulfed in darkness, only able to make the boy out by his hat. Grantaire stops him momentarily and can feel the tension that Montparnasse expels from being stopped. "Mark Jehan up well for me tonight," Grantaire says simply before he lets the boy go. Montparnasse does not respond but instead stalks off into the night and Grantaire sighs deeply.

He climbs the stairs alone and uses the key that Enjolras had given him to enter the apartment. Grantaire flops down on the bed, leaving his shoes on even as per Enjolras' instructions even though he knows it'll only rile Enjolras up even more when he comes home. Technicalities are not something that Enjolras likes Grantaire pulling, and yet Grantaire does it at every opportunity.

Grantaire settles into the bed with his hands folded behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Enjolras' apartment is barely anything, a bed, a desk, and that's mostly it and so Grantaire is relegated to laying on the bed until Enjolras gets home. He tries to lull himself to sleep but only succeeds in remembering the evening. But it's not the way that Enjolras had looked at him as though he were going to pay for his actions later, but the way that Jehan had been so welcoming and wonderful at the Musain.

The way that Jehan had pressed his hand against Grantaire's shoulder and held him in a kiss in public like that. Jehan was known to be the boy to go to for sex, a quick fuck, but Grantaire had a special claim on him. Grantaire was the first choice, followed by Montparnasse and then anyone else who tried to woo Jehan. Jehan didn't take much effort to be charmed though. But there's something about the way that Jehan was so open with Grantaire that made him miss the small boy.

For the first time since he and Jehan had stopped sleeping together, when Grantaire had started coming to Enjolras' apartment, he misses the feeling of Jehan's skin. He misses the way that Jehan had let him take the poet apart, inch by inch, with kisses and bites and nips. Hickeys on Jehan's chest and neck without a single thought of protest, instead displaying the bruised skin like a medal on his body.

And Enjolras will never let him do that. There's too much pride, too much of Enjolras' head held high above the rest to let Grantaire suck at his neck until purple formed beneath his lips. Enjolras is quiet in bed, only letting the creaking of the bed and the sound of Grantaire himself fill the room instead of Jehan's constant mewls that let everyone in the building know who he's having tonight.

The way that Jehan had loved him, so openly and freely, is what Grantaire misses the most of all.

But he doesn't understand it at all. He doesn't know how he could long for the skin of someone he never loved over the man who brought the sole glimmer of light into his world. His plan has backfired on him, partially. He wishes to feel freckled skin beneath his fingertips rather than the skin of marble, even though he already has it. All he has to do for Enjolras is wait.

He falls asleep confused and wakes up with Enjolras standing over him, much like before. His face twisted into a scowl and his arms folded tight over his chest as he looks down at Grantaire. "You have succeeded." His voice is hard and cold as steel, sending shivers down Grantaire's spine of both fear and desire.

The sleep still clouds Grantaire's mind and memory and he squeaks out a simple, "What?"

"If you wanted sex tonight, then you have succeeded in your silly games." Enjolras uncrosses his arms and brings his right knee to halfway kneel on the bed. "Next time try not to be so blatant about it though," Enjolras continues as he unbuttons his red jacket and throws it towards the chair at the desk. It barely catches on the back of it but Enjolras pays no mind to it.

Grantaire props himself up with his elbows on the mattress as Enjolras pulls his own suspenders off. "Aren't you angry with me though for kissing Jehan?"

Enjolras' scowl returns as he undoes his necktie and climbs over Grantaire in one quick motion, throwing his left knee over Grantaire's stomach. He straddles Grantaire and begins tugging at Grantaire's vest buttons. "I am furious," Enjolras says though his voice shows no change from the tone before. Enjolras makes quick work of Grantaire's vest and shirt, leaving the shorter man bare chested. The chief leans over and takes Grantaire's hands, leading them above his head and quickly ties the wrists together with Enjolras' red necktie. "You will pay," Enjolras says and Grantaire can tell it's not a threat, but a promise.

Enjolras slowly moves his hands away from Grantaire's bound wrists and trails them down his chest, his fingertips like fire against Grantaire's skin. Enjolras moves off of Grantaire to strip himself bare before he tugs Grantaire's pants and shoes off, scowling at the way the dirty shoes are pressing against his bed linens. "You said to stay as I was," Grantaire says simply and Enjolras looks up at him with delicious anger deep in his eyes. "I was only following orders," Grantaire continues as Enjolras resumes his position over Grantaire's hips with the fabric no longer separating them. Enjolras grinds down on top of Grantaire, causing Grantaire to moan out against Enjolras' lips.

There is little teasing tonight though, as Enjolras bends over to kiss Grantaire deeply, his hands cupping at Grantaire's jaw and holding him in place while he sweeps his tongue over the thick bottom lip. Grantaire moans beneath him, wriggling with every single movement of Enjolras' lips, wanting so badly to touch but knowing that any more disobedience from him would cost him. So instead he lays with his arms outstretched above him as Enjolras moves his hips up and down against Grantaire's cock.

Grantaire leans up as much as he can, arching into Enjolras' mouth out of pure instinct as Enjolras works him steadily. When Enjolras starts to pull away from Grantaire's lips, slowly removing his hands from Grantaire's jaw, he begins to follow Enjolras, only to have the thin, pale hand press down against his sternum and lay him back on the bed. Enjolras swallows hard as he brings two fingers to Grantaire's mouth and presses them in forcefully. He doesn't need to, but he mutters out a quick, low, "Suck," and Grantaire sets to work immediately. He rolls the fingers over in his mouth, running his tongue along the bottom and working to coat them in saliva.

Above him, Enjolras looks as though he's watching the filthiest of acts, his pupils blown wide as he watches Grantaire dutifully suck on his long, soft fingers. Grantaire stares back up at him, wanting so badly for Enjolras to see how well he's behaving, so that Enjolras will reward him with something thicker between his lips, heavier on his tongue and something that makes Enjolras thread his fingers through Grantaire's hair. He moans around the fingers as he sucks on them, feeling them slick against his tongue.

Enjolras groans and pulls his fingers out, pushing his other hand up to Grantaire's scalp and embedding the fingers between the locks of brown. He tilts Grantaire's head up, so that Grantaire can't watch as Enjolras inserts one finger into himself, but instead he can only hear the way that Enjolras gasps, so that he can only see the way that Enjolras rocks above him. Enjolras was set to torture him and Grantaire can feel it, deep in his gut. He wants so badly to touch, if not to touch then to look, but thankfully he's still awarded the ability to hear.

There's a sort of performance behind Enjolras' actions, a desire for Grantaire to hear and to be tortured, that Grantaire is certain of. He does not doubt that every moan of Enjolras' genuine, nor does he think any of them are exaggerated, but rather that tonight, for one of the rare times, they are not stifled at all. Enjolras begins rocking his hips as he fingers himself, his moans growing steadily louder. Grantaire can hear when Enjolras presses his second finger in, a sharper gasp than before and the way that his hips arch up higher nearly makes Grantaire thrust out of sheer desire to feel Enjolras.

Then suddenly Enjolras' hand lets Grantaire's hair go, letting him take in the way that Enjolras kneels above him, working his two fingers in and out of himself as his cock strains proudly up towards his stomach. Enjolras' blue eyes flutter closed as he angles his fingers deeper inside of him, his hips twitching forward as Grantaire can see him twist his fingers. "Enjolras," Grantaire grits out as he bucks his own hips upwards, wanting so desperately to be touched by his lover, to feel Enjolras' skin against his own.

Enjolras looks down at him, his eyes harsh and hungry for Grantaire. Enjolras swallows hard, once, with Grantaire's eyes glued to his neck and watching the way that Enjolras' Adam's apple bobs. Without breaking eye contact, Enjolras extracts his fingers from himself and shifts, moving further down from Grantaire's stomach to his hips. Enjolras wraps his hand around Grantaire's base, guiding the drunkard's cock against Enjolras' entrance and slowly begins to lower himself.

It takes as much self-restraint as Grantaire can muster not to thrust up into the warm heat of Enjolras, already so stretched and ready. Enjolras takes Grantaire in fully before he bends over at the waist to cup at Grantaire's jaw and kiss him, roughly and needily with teeth nipping at Grantaire's bottom lip as Enjolras begins to work his hips. Enjolras continues, fucking himself on Grantaire's cock as he presses kisses to Grantaire's lips and jaw and chin and everywhere that Enjolras can reach.

Grantaire is nowhere near as drunk as he had been before, but he feels himself getting closer faster than he would sober. Enjolras presses his cheek against Grantaire's, angling his lips so that every single breathy moan and gasp is directly into Grantaire's ear. Enjolras rides him steadily, keeping a fast, quick rhythm that Grantaire soon follows, fucking up in time with Enjolras' hips. Grantaire can feel himself coming apart at the seams, muttering gently into Enjolras' curls that splay across his face as Enjolras whimpers into his ear.

"Grantaire," he hears softly into his ear, the name sounding like a whine, "Come for me," Enjolras says as he fucks himself harder on Grantaire's cock. He tightens gently around Grantaire's dick mid-thrust and Grantaire feels his toes curling and his entire body tensing. He comes as Enjolras brings their hips together again, his body stilling and spilling inside of Enjolras with a loud shout.

Grantaire's eyes clench shut as he marks the inside of Enjolras, his vision going white with pleasure and his stomach clenching. When Grantaire finally comes back enough to open his eyes, Enjolras pulls up off of Grantaire's softening cock and belts Grantaire's stomach. For a moment, Grantaire reaches to grasp at Enjolras' still hard dick when his wrists follow one another and then he remembers he's still bound with Enjolras' necktie.

Enjolras tuts his tongue and shakes his head gently, the blonde curls bouncing at his shoulders. "You ought to pay for your actions tonight," Enjolras says simply as he brings his own hand to Grantaire's wrists and pushes them gently against the bed once again. Grantaire swallows hard, looking up at Enjolras' face which is sharp as stone again as Enjolras slowly makes his way up Grantaire's chest.

Enjolras kneels at Grantaire's chest, just below his arms and grasps at Grantaire's hair. Enjolras pulls Grantaire up, the angle awkward and Grantaire can feel the crick that's going to form his neck as he stares at Enjolras' cock, hard and leaking mere inches away from his face. He swallows again, mouth beginning to water with the thought of Enjolras' cock heavy on his tongue, and licks his lips. Enjolras both pushes his hips forward against Grantaire's welcoming lips and guides Grantaire with his hand threaded through Grantaire's hair.

Grantaire works his tongue along the bottom of Enjolras' cock and sucks steadily, letting Enjolras guide him. From the way that Enjolras groans, deep in the back of his throat, Grantaire knows he won't last very long and so Grantaire makes sure to work hard on Enjolras' dick. He lets himself coat Enjolras in saliva, slick against his lips as Enjolras begins to move faster, harder, almost too much for Grantaire to handle and he loves it.

Soon Enjolras is fucking Grantaire's mouth, the crick in Grantaire's neck burning beautifully and his jaw aching in the sweetest way. He rakes his eyes up Enjolras' body, Enjolras' marble flesh tinted pink with desire and a light coating of sweat over the pale skin, to Enjolras' eyes which are fixated on him, as though he's the most desirable person on this earth. Enjolras groans when they lock eyes, parting his red lips and Grantaire sucks a little bit harder, just to watch as Enjolras' lips fall open further. "I hope you remember this," Enjolras says in spurts, pushing out words as coherently as he can, "when you're thinking," a groan, "about kissing," a gasp, "Jean Prouvaire."

If it weren't for Enjolras' cock pressing against the back of Grantaire's mouth, he would respond but he simply moans around Enjolras, hoping that the vibrations of his throat resonate against Enjolras' dick. Suddenly, Enjolras pulls himself from Grantaire's mouth, the large lips suddenly longing for the thick member when Enjolras brings his hand buried in Grantaire's hair to the base and strokes himself quickly.

Grantaire closes his eyes, despite his desire to leave them open, to watch as Enjolras fists himself to completion though he knows better than to do so. He lets his mouth hang open as he hears Enjolras let out a final groan and feels Enjolras splash onto his face. He catches what he can in his mouth, swallowing quickly and parting his lips just in case. When he hears Enjolras' breathing begin to even out again, he licks his lips to clean them.

He feels Enjolras' hand gripping at his jaw, Enjolras' breath steadying and almost become inaudible as Enjolras slowly wipes his thumb down Grantaire's cheek, collecting come on the pad and running it along Grantaire's bottom lip until he sucks it in. Grantaire cleans Enjolras' finger every time it's presented and slowly, Grantaire opens his eyes, carefully in case anything landed near them. When he looks up at Enjolras, his face is still filled with that same desire, but it's been combined with a sort of love that makes Grantaire's stomach flutter with happiness.

Enjolras pulls his hand away as he finishes cleaning Grantaire's left cheek, leaning down over the drunkard and in close. Grantaire feels the swift, softness of Enjolras' tongue swiping along the right side of Grantaire's face and finishing cleaning Grantaire off. When Enjolras deems Grantaire clean enough, he pulls away with a soft smile and then leans in again for a kiss against Grantaire's thick lips.

As they kiss, Enjolras brings his other hand up to Grantaire's hands, where they untie the necktie and unthread it from around Grantaire's wrists. Grantaire brings his hands down around Enjolras' neck once they're freed, threading through the blonde locks to cup at the back of Enjolras' neck and hold him in place. Grantaire pulls back, just enough to press the tips of their noses together sweetly, "Why would I think about kissing Jehan when I could kiss you?" Grantaire says.

For once, Enjolras doesn't come up with a witty response or some detail, instead just smiling back at Grantaire as he rolls over onto his side and lays with his head on Grantaire's thick, dark chest. Enjolras lets out a soft groan as Grantaire threads his fingers through Enjolras' blonde hair and cards his fingers through it gently. Within a few minutes more, he's asleep with one hand pressed against Grantaire's tanned stomach.

Grantaire smiles down at Enjolras' sleeping form, pressing a single kiss to the top of the blonde hair. He doesn't long for Jehan's skin anymore, he never truly did, especially not when Enjolras took charge as he did tonight. Jehan would never even dare to tie Grantaire down as Enjolras did tonight, be so rough with him. Jehan might have kissed him in public in front of their friends, but he was did not have the guts to show Grantaire whom he belonged to in bed. 


End file.
